


There is security somewhere hidden within

by vinsdoodle



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Questioning, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinsdoodle/pseuds/vinsdoodle
Summary: - "Ever wished on a star?"- "Mm, no, I don't think I have." "Have you?"- "Perhaps."





	There is security somewhere hidden within

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this short story of my two demigod original characters :)
> 
> the art that goes with it is found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0_f_swAHBc/?igshid=1x6usfdeb4zgy)

His legs beg for him to rest, for Andre's muscles feel as if they are being torn apart at every step he makes.

Ultimately, it has been a long day of running and falling for both Andre and Rain. They had faced awful monsters--monsters Andre had only ever seen in his nightmares--and they had barely survived. Their journey seems to be getting more difficult as the days pass.

Neither of them are in any shape to make it much farther and they both collapse onto the cold, scratchy sand. It is getting dark, after all, and they need to unwind and relax. Rain sits up where he fell and Andre reluctantly sits up beside him, nerves rushing through his veins and up his fingertips. Things have been a bit strange between them lately, and it seems to only be getting worse. Andre doesn't understand; he has never felt so close to someone, so trusting toward another human being. The past few days, he has been feeling and thinking most unwanted things about Rain. Things such as always wanting to be near him, always desiring to talk to and get to know more about him. Andre has become fond of his presence, the thought of which, in all of this, makes him wary, self-conscious, and utterly uncomfortable. However, as Andre sits so daringly alongside Rain on this particular night, positioned so that he can hear his uneven breath and sense his shoulder rubbing against him, the anxiety subsides. All that matters is this moment. Nothing else.

At some point, Andre and Rain adjust from sitting side by side to back to back, when Rain breaks the sharp silence between them. "Ever wished on a star? Like in that cheesy Disney movie? What's it called..." He pauses for a moment, snapping his fingers. "Ah, yes; Cinderella." Once he finishes his thought, he attempts to softly sing When You Wish Upon A Star. Andre stifles a laugh, noticing that Rain cannot hit the right notes.

"Mm, no, I don't think I have." Andre replies, ducking his head with a soft smile playing at his lips; Rain tends to make that happen quite often. "Have you?" 

"Perhaps."

More silence and Andre's mind slowly drifts away. He finds himself thinking of home. He thinks of the night he left and kissed his poor mother goodbye. He had to do it; there seemed to be no other choice. He felt compelled in the oddest of ways. The voice of that man in his dream; it seemed so familiar, so comforting, and yet so terrifying. He felt power in the man's words and urge in his command.

Suddenly, Andre feels movement that pulls him right back into the present, and he is instantaneously aware of Rain and the way he is pressing his back into him. The way he is lying and the way Rain sits so calmly. That is when he notices Rain's fingers so perfectly intertwined into his own. His breath catches and he feels panic rise up in his chest like the spark of a fire, before slowly allowing his mind to rest when he realizes how perfect it all is. How amazingly warm he feels inside.

They stay that way for a while, and holding Rain's hand is soothing for Andre. The night is chilly, but it doesn't bother him, and it is silent, just the way he likes it; it seems almost too perfect. Andre feels himself start to drift off. However, in that moment, he relaxes, and Rain's hand pulls away, leaving Andre asleep, alone with the impending nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> the art that goes with it is found [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0_f_swAHBc/?igshid=1x6usfdeb4zgy)


End file.
